User blog:Minithepeanut/OMG! One year wikiversary.
Okay, so this is something that I've been working on since the sixteenth of December, aka the day I decided that I would be leaving this wiki on, or before the thirty-first of January, and with that, resigning and leaving all responsibilities over to the bureaucrats and admins. I don't want to make this blog sudden and in an angry vent, so I'm going to just write it over a period of time and hopefully it will be fully realised by the time I get to the end of it. I'd like to think that a lot of you are sad that I'm leaving when I've been here so long, but I'm not an idiot, nor am I that naïve, so I'm just going to say goodbye, and that I'm going to miss a few people here. I know I'm going to miss my favourite characters, and my favourite ships and some of the awesome memories I've had here, but almost every one of those was with other users who've also left, or people who have changed. Megan, I'm really sorry about killing Lauren/Niall because that is something I'm actually most hesitant about. I'm also going to miss having the oldest original character on this wiki, and I know Rachelle's going to miss HA a lot too and a lot of OC's she's met here, but it's time for her to move on with her life, and me too. Some of you here, and I don't feel like naming names and victimising people for their wrongdoings even though I feel you'd have no problem doing it to me, are not cut out to be admins. You don't do your job properly, you're biased to helping your friends more and it's just a power symbol. However, there are others of you that I feel I should thank. Obviously some of the nicest people I've met here are already gone, but Tanni, you are a really amazing person, and I even said to Cc that you do a better job than a majority of the admins around here at telling people if something isn't right. If it isn't already done by then, I'd recommend her as my replacement as an admin. Cc, I already tell you everything, so I feel like a mention isn't necessary here. Corey, Jess, Sunny and Ant (calling you Megan doesn't feel right), I want to thank you for still talking to me and treating me like a normal person when I felt like I had the whole wiki against me. Reffy, you're also an amazing admin, and I feel like you would make a great bureaucrat in my resignation. I've probably forgotten some people on that list, but overall I feel like the rest of this wiki sucks, and yeah, I'm going to be blunt and honest about it like that. This wiki isn't a community; it's a group of self-proclaimed bitch wannabes who will throw a tantrum at anything that doesn't go their way, and I hope you have fun trying to make your way through the real world. Even though I could get equally as stubborn, you are just extremely hostile and frightening to anyone who doesn't share your exact interests, and there's a reason this wiki's community consists almost entirely of one circle of friends. I guess I'll probably get blocked for this, maybe you'll think of a good reason like "lol" but I'd like to remind you of how I let you all share your opinion in the Declaration of Wikipendence. To be perfectly honest, I'd just rather not have to deal with almost any of you ever again. If you want to contact me, you'll be able to find me, I promise, I just hope to never come back here. I've been stupid and naïve in the past, and I've accepted so many insincere apologies, that I've stopped convincing myself that you guys can change and get past any differences. I know now that you can't, and it will be a great day when I no longer have to come here and be burdened by trying to help out around here, because that's all it has become. Gradually, my characters will start to leave. I'm going to miss them, and after just getting rid of Jake, I'm already sad. This wiki's been a big part of my life, and I want my characters to be remembered better than I am. I know how you all decided to make fun of Usagi, and that was really a bitchy thing to do, and I don't want ANYONE adopting any of my characters, at all. The characters, some days, are the only reasons I actually bother coming back to this wiki at all. I've had some good ones, and plenty of bad ones, but they're all special, and I'll even remember some of the other classic characters that I loved. As for the wiki, I am sort of glad that I won't have to deal with your hopeless attempts at making a page and your weak protests about hating the warning templates because it's really just stupid, and you guys are all more focused on having more characters with your favourite celebrities than actually having good characters. It's not hard to fill out a page, you're just lazy. The characters that you make that brag about "being a bitch and having no friends but being proud" are so ridiculous, because none of you know what it's actually like to have no friends, and to be perfectly honest, they're all a subtype of Mary Sue called a Bitch Sue - you can find it on TV tropes. Also, if you think that your reckless behaviour on other wikis has no impact on this wiki, then you are seriously mistaken. If you're a horrible admin or bureaucrat who abuses their power, nobody is going to want you to have power on their wiki. A lot of you need to mature and develop your own personality, just like your characters, because I hardly think of any of you as individuals, but rather the "RP wiki people". It doesn't hurt to be different, and you shouldn't just outcast anyone who likes something different to you, like you did to Jenna. I wish you the best of luck trying to find users for this wiki when all the old ones either get sick of being treated like crap, or the newbies just stop coming altogether because the people running this wiki are some of the most selfish, vain, lazy people I have ever known. To all the other users who've left before me, I never understood why you would leave, but now I do, and I can see that this wiki is horrible, and that there was a reason you all left. I've had enough of being a laughing stock, and being driven to depression over and over, trying to work out what I've done to deserve this. I didn't deserve half of the crap I had to put up with, like your great story where you mention how you hated me and set off fireworks in my room, blinding me. Oh, yeah, by the way. I remembered that. I remembered every little thing you would all do to piss me off, because I was the one sitting there with a pair of scissors trying to convince myself that I didn't need to cut myself, and crying to my friends every other night because you all hated me so much, when I couldn't work out what it is, I'd done wrong. I made a mistake, trying to think if I was persistent enough that you'd all come around from your "I'm a bitch" outlook on life and maybe be a little nicer, but now I realise that you aren't even worth the time of day, so I'm not going to point out specific people I'm mad at, but if you can even just think of a reason that might be directed at you, it probably is. I've had enough of this wiki, and I've had enough of most of the people here, so this is goodbye. I hope that you're all happy you got your Christmas wish, and you don't have to deal with me anymore, so ho ho ho. Merry freaking christmas. Category:Blog posts